Day After Tomorrow
by BadGrlGaia
Summary: Ok, so Lord Voldemort is back and Harry and the Order of Phoenix are working at their hardest to defeat him. Suddenly, Harry starts having weird dreams of the past, present and future all of them true or WILL come true. Finally, the war commences! Who wil


Hey everybody!! This is my first and newest fiction, so PLEASE review and tell me how you think alright?

"HARRY!!" cried Uncle Vernon.

Harry rolled in his bed, pulling his covers over his head. "What do you want??"

"It's BREAKFAST and get your ass down here now!!"

Harry got up and dressed very slowly, because he stayed up until 3 in the morning working on his homework.

"Alright I'm coming I'm coming!! Keep your pants on…"

As Harry went down the stairs, Dudley was becoming more and more scared. I mean, who wouldn't? Mad-Eye Moody, Lupin and Tonks all threatened the Dursleys if they didn't treat Harry right. This gave Harry enormous satisfaction. As Harry was smiling, Dudley was half crying.

"Good morning Dudley. How are you?" asked Harry nicely, though smiling very happily.

"What are YOU laughing at, you…you…you…" stuttered Dudley.

"What did you say? I'm a what? I didn't quite get that, Dudley!" smirked Harry, strolling into the kitchen. When he entered, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia both became stiff.

"Good morning folks! What's biting you?"

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia gulped and looked at each other. "We're uh…doing fine, Harry. And yourself?" asked Uncle Vernon nervously.

"Oh I'm just peachy. I bit tired though. I stayed up pretty late last night working on my wizardry homework."

"How many times have I told you that-" He was cut off by Aunt Petunia with a frightened look. "Uh…how wonderful, you are a… very… dedicated student."

Harry smirked. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Sausage, eggs and French Toast. Would you like some orange juice?" asked Aunt Petunia very VERY nervously.

"Thank you very much! I will get myself some of those stuff by myself." smiled Harry. He was liking this a lot.

After breakfast, Harry went out for a walk. It was a bright, sunny morning in London. Harry breathed in the fresh air and strolled towards the park.

"Hey, look, it's that punk, Harry Potter!" Harry turned and saw a group of gruff looking teenagers of about 18 to 20 years old and sighed.

"What are you looking at, punk huh?" The one that Harry recognized as Dumont shoved him roughly into the bushes. "Not so tough are you, now Harry? Hehe."

"I'm giving you to the count of 5 to get out of my sight." said Harry menacingly.

Dumont laughed uproariously. "Or you'll do what? Use your little scar to shoot beams of stars at me?" He laughed again.

"One…two…three…four…I'm warning you!"

"Pfft, you think I'm scared of you? Bring it on short stuff!"

"FIVE!" At the count of 5, Harry double-jabbed at Dumont, round-house kicked him and gave him one final punch in the stomach. Dumont doubled over, breathing heavily and spitting saliva.

_Huh, those Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons paid off after all! though Harry._

Dumont and his friends got scared and ran fast, except Dumont stopped every few seconds to catch his breath. Harry laughed. Suddenly, he became glum again.

_What am I doing? Sirius wouldn't have wanted me to do that, or maybe he did, but probably not my father! He would've been ashamed of what I did…thought Harry._

He sat on one of the higher swings and spun himself until he couldn't anymore. The sky got dark and Harry walked back to the Dursleys house.

There, Dudley was watching a show that he thought was hilarious and was laughing and laughing his ass off. Harry walked up the stairs into his newly furnished room. There was a new bed, shelves, drawers, and painted walls and ceiling. This was all done out of fear for Harry's friends, who were indeed very scary.

"Hey Hedwig, I'm going to let you out now if you want to." said Harry to his owl, Hedwig. Hedwig hooted approvingly as Harry opened her cage and let her out into the black night sky.

Harry woke up next morning to find a bunch of presents on his bed. He smiled. They must be from his friends. He opened the first envelope and present. It was Honeyduke's yummiest truffles and a new toy from Fred and George's joke store.

Harry,

How are you mate? Doing good? Oh yeah, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I got Hedwig to get mine and Hermione's presents to you over. Hermione is over at you-know-where along with me and my family. Mum says that you should be able to come over pretty soon. Dumbledore just has a few precautions for you, that's all. When you come over, we're going to have a blast! Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, Fred and George are part of the group now!! They're all excited and cheery and keeps on bragging and stuff. I tell you, it's really annoying. Can't wait until you come!

Ron

Harry smiled and placed it next to his presents and bit off a chunk out of the chocolate truffles. It was delicious. He placed the chocolate truffles down and opened Hermione's present to him. Harry gasped. Hermione had gotten him a set of the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts books, which were VERY expensive. He opened her letter.

Hi Harry!

As Ron said, you should be coming over pretty soon. Like what I got you? I spent ALL the money I saved up to get you that. Oh yeah Ginny had paid a part of it too. She keeps on saying that you're such a hero and stuff like that. Well, I hope you had a great summer! Mine was terrific!

Love from Hermione

P.S. You ARE a hero!!

Harry laughed and put it on top of Ron's letter. He instantly started to read the first page of Volume One. Hermione had bewitched it to be incredibly light and he lifted all the other volumes and put them in his closet.

And so Harry spent the course of his afternoon reading and reading until he couldn't read anymore, which was around 2 in the morning.

As soon as he went to sleep, Harry's scar burned and burned. Harry twisted, turned and screamed silently and then…the pain ceased.

Hey everybody! My FIRST chapter! So how you like it? It's a bit short and boring, but I HAD to do an intro!! There's more exciting stuff later on! Peace out!


End file.
